A Tiger's Moon Lit Night
by KittyoftheNight
Summary: Kira has always wished for her freedom...and for love. Suddenly, a meeting with a stranger changes things. Will he be able to heal her heart? Can he gain her trust? Can he win her love? Only time will tell. Let's hope he's not too late. TigerEyexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

~**Memory/Flashback/Dream**~

_Whistles blowing, children laughing, the bouncing of balls, the sound of metal swings, the sound of pattering feet against the pavement. It was a schoolyard full of children playing, having fun, laughing to their hearts content. That is, all except…for one. One girl, a small child, she sat in a corner out of the way, secluded in her own solitude. It was as though she were completely invisible, no one would even talk to her or go near her…unless…it was to torment, torture, taunt or terrorize, need I say more? To make matters worse, she had no parents…meaning she was subject to even more ridicule than she was already subject to._

_**FLASH** (flashback)_

_"Hey-y-y-y look everybody, it's the freak" it was the boy with short light blue hair, dark blue accent, and light reddish brown mahogany eyes. His face held a malicious grin as he stepped closer. His name…is Mitch, Mitch Anderson and he's a little devil, though I would prefer…oh I don't know…a demented demon from you know where. "Hey, aren't ya gonna talk……hmmmmm?" he just teased me to no end. "HEY, I asked you a question. Now I want an answer." He was right in front of my face, just sitting there glaring at me._

_"I don't think that she's going to do anything Mitch" it was his friend Derick, and he wasn't any better when it came to leaving me alone._

_"Alright then…HIIYYAAA" THUD. I hit the ground hard, hitting my head on the pavement. That's right, he had kicked me and he had kicked me good. Him and Derick came over, standing in front of me and looking down upon me, while Mitch sent one more kick to my stomach. "That'll teach ya to listen"_

_"Yeah, that'll te-BEEP" wha-?_

~**END DREAM**~

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. It was my alarm going off, and it was stinking annoying. BEEP. BEEP. BEE- BANG. I hit it, shutting it up on contact. I then looked at the clock, it read 12:30.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" I shouted, getting out of bed. I ran to the closet pulling out some clothes, along with my work uniform. I ran to the bathroom and changed, then brushed my teeth. After I was done, I put my stuff in my bag, making sure to grab my wallet and key and I was out the door. Sigh. I swear, ever since that solar eclipse thing last month, my life has got this thing about getting worse. "Man this sucks, I have so many things to do before work, it's not even funny" you see, I also have another job and it's basically pick up and delivery. Ok first stop…the bakery. "Hey Mr. Sanaku. Sorry about the delay."

"Oh its alright Kira, here I've got 3 things that I need you to deliver, alright?"

"Sure, what are they?" I asked wondering what it was.

"I need you to deliver two loafs of bread and a box of pastries to Mr. Askuno." He said while handing me a box and bag. "This cake needs to go to a Mrs. Kintami" he set the boxed cake the counter. "And three Apple pies, a loaf of bread, and a box of cookies goes to a Mrs. Usagi. And here are the addresses for Mrs. Usagi and Mrs. Kintami" he handed me the rest of the order and the addresses.

"Hey, Mr. Sanaku? Is it ok if I use one of the delivery bikes?

"Sure. I don't see how your going to deliver all of that with out one." He said laughing a little bit.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Sanaku. Bye."

"See you tomorrow Kira, and good luck"

"Thank you" and with that I was out of there.

FastForward~

I had finished delivering the other 2 and was now on my way to this Mrs. Usagi person. **Usagi…Usagi… where have I heard that name before?** I arrived and knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone home? I have a delivery here from the bakery." Sigh. I guess nobodies home.

"Did someone say bakery!?" I was then tackled to the ground.

"Wait a sec… Serena!?"

"Yep that's me. Hey wait a minute, KIRA!? Is that you?" she shouted nearly blowing out my poor ear drums, and then started pulling my cheek incessantly.

"HEY! STOP THAT!!!" I shouted smacking her grubby hands away as I sat up.

"It is you" THUD. I was on the ground **AGAIN**.

"SERENA!!! Let go of Kira" a little voice shouted from behind Serena.

Then, "AAHHH!!! LET GO LET GO LET GO!!!" the kid had grabbed Serena by the hair and dragged her off of me, allowing me to stand up. After she 'disposed' of Serena, I could see that pink hair that was always up and those cute little pink eyes and smiling face.

"Hey Rini, long time no see" I said.

"KIRA" then the next thing I knew, I had Rini jumping into my arms, though I had to hold her with one arm and the stuff from the bakery in the other.

"Whoa, careful now, I don't wanna drop anything, right Serena?" I was grinning now. Oh how I just **loved** messing with Serena.

"Gim'me!" Serena lunged at me, Rini and the baked goods still in my arms.

"AH Serena STOP!!" I shouted trying to keep my balance, but when she tried the second time…not so much. .. That was all that was heard, as everything went crashing down, Rini and all.

"uhh….SerENA" Rini whined. One of the apple pies had landed straight in Serena's face, one on Rini's head, and the other one…well…the other one had landed straight smack dab in the middle of my face. As for the cookies, they were crushed. Some of them had gone down my **shirt**, some in my hair, some in Rini's hair and what ever was left, was either somewhere on Serena or on the ground. After Serena whipped her face off, she finally notice the mess that covered me.

"Opps…ehehehe…mm.."

"Grrr……..SerENA!!!"

"Look I'm sorry really ok. Ohhh…SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY."

"Grrrr….GREAT, just great. Serena you do realize that I have to go to work don't you?"

"…opps…"

"GAHHH YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!!!" I sat Rini down, stood up, brushed myself off the best that I could and left.

"SerENA!!! Now look what you did!!! You, you...clumsy dits, I can't believe your supposed to be my mother." (she said that once I was out of ear shot). I stood at the bus stop still trying to clean myself off the best that I could.

"And that's **exactly** why I don't hang around Serena, **especially** on days that I have to work." The bus pulled up, allowing me to enter. When the bus driver saw me, he wasn't too happy.

"No sitting on the seats today, ok kid?" I nodded my head and entered. I walked down the isle not paying any attention to **who** exactly was on the bus or where they were located, and grabbed onto one of the handles.

"Hey Ki-ra, man you're a mess. Let me guess…hm…the only way that you could look that bad, or at least worse than usual, is when you have a run in with Serena." Oh crap, I knew that voice anywhere, and I despised it with all my heart…**Mitch…Anderson.**

"Grrr….shut up and leave. me. alone" god did I hate him.

"Yeah Kira, you look terrible" great…Mitch **and** Derick.

"Grrr…would you two just shut up and leave me alone!"

"No" they both said at the same time (Mitch and Derick). While they annoyed me, I didn't notice the guy behind me looking rather puzzled. RING RING RING RI-

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira!" uhh…great. Sigh.

"What do you want Serena? And if it has anything to do with getting more **food**, then I've got two words for you…forget it" I could hear Mitch and Derick snicker as I talked to Serena.

"Well…there's that…and I wanted to know if you would watch Rini for me for about a week starting tomorrow?…"

"Grrr….and why exactly should I? I mean, you know…after you ruined my clothes and nearly caused me to miss the bus to work?"

"HEY!!! THAT'S MEAN and besides, I HAVE A DATE WITH DARIEN!!!" she screamed into the phone.

"Ah..." I held my hand to my ear which was now **throbbing **while holding the phone **far** from my ear. Now Mitch and Derick really were laughing their heads off. "Grrrr…..ok first off, YOU TWO SHUT UP and secondly…Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"CAN IT" I then shut my phone and turned it off. Sigh. I then put a finger in my ear moving it around trying to stop the ringing in my ear.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"What the heck!?" Mitch and Derick were cracking up. I sighed shacking my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. I let go of the handle for a moment to put my cell phone away and what happens? THUD. CRACK. "mm….." I could hear Mitch snicker after he had tripped me, causing me to fall, crack my head against the side of one of the sets, and the fact that my cell phone was now broken. "Grrr….what is wrong with you?" I never could understand what his problem was.

"What? I didn't do anything" Great…now he's trying to play innocent.

"Grrrr…" I then proceeded to get back up, when the bus suddenly shifted sending me back down to the floor. Mitch and Derick just laughed at my misfortune as usual. I just decided to sit down on the empty seat beside me for a moment, though a moment is one moment too much.

"Driver! She's sitting on the seats" I glared at him (Mitch).

"Why you little-"

"What did I tell you about sitting on my seats today girl?"

"Uh…I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

"It better not, now clean it off" sigh.

"Hehe"

"Grrrr……" I pulled out a rag and started to whip the seat off, though while I was doing that, Mitch the jerk that he is just couldn't keep his hands to himself. "What the HECK!?" he had taken my wallet out of my back pocket, while putting his other hand on my **but** and shoved me into the seat. I hit my head on the metal part of the bus and groaned while rubbing my now tender head. The guy that was standing behind me looked taken back and disgusted (at the way that I was being treated and what Mitch had just done).

"Driver? She's **laying** on the seat" oh no.

"That's it little missy, sorry but off the bus today"

"What!? But I didn't do anything!!!" I couldn't believe this.

"I said off" I sighed and stood up, I glared at Mitch and Derick, I still hadn't noticed that he had taken my wallet.

"Jerks!!!" I started to take a step forward when he tripped me, making me fall **straight** on my face. "Mm…ow…" I pushed myself up with my elbows, as I held my nose. "Mm…" the guy behind me sighed stepping forward in front of me and crouched down extending his hand. I looked at him, a little unsure of what to do, when Mitch just **had** to open his big mouth.

"Hey, why don't you take his hand? Oh yeah, now I remember, it's because you don't trust anyone, isn't it?" both of us glared at Mitch.

"I can't trust anyone anymore because of people like **you** Mitch" I said harshly, though I did take the guys hand and allowed him to help me up. I heard Mitch and Derick gasp as they saw me except the man's hand, and then they glared at him. "Mm…" I held my nose seeing as it was still sore. The man kindly walked me off of the bus and stood there with me as the bus left. "You know, you really didn't have to do that." I said turning around with sad eyes.

"Oh, but I did and here is your bag" he said handing my bag to me.

"Thank you. Uh….I think I need some aspirin." I whined a little to myself as I reached into my back pocket to find…nothing? "What the?" I searched frantically for my wallet, but found nothing. "Dammit…m…I'm so screwed" my voice was sad as a tear rolled down my face.

"Are you alright miss?" I completely forgot about him until he put his hand on my shoulder making me jump and pull away. I turned to him sadly as another tear rolled down my cheek and shattered on the ground.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but I have to go…before I lose the last job that I have. Thank you again…" I then turned and ran as fast as I could, though I already knew that I might be fired.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok everybody, I hope you enjoyed this. I've also realized that I'm probably the only person with a Fanfic for Tiger's Eye. Hopefully this will inspire some to make some too. Please REVIEW? I wanna know what everyone thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"KIRA!!!" uh oh…

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!!!" my boss yelled, infuriated.

"I'm sorry, but-" I didn't get to finish since he cut me off.

"NO BUTS, THIS WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE. YOUR FIRED!!!" he snatched my uniform away from me and stomped off. Sigh.

"…great…" I walked outside with my head down and continued walking till I reached the park. I found a tree and slide down with my back against it, drawing my knees to my chest and crying into my arms. I couldn't believe it, it took me a whole month to find that job and now I lost it…not to mention that Mitch stole my wallet and got me kicked off of the bus. It was just too much for one person to deal with, and trust me I know, I've been dealing with it all of my life.

"Meow" came a sound.

"Huh?" I looked around trying to find the source of the sound.

"Meow" where is it coming from? "Meow" There it was again.

"Huh?" I looked down in front of me to find Luna sitting there. "Luna? Huh…wh-what are you doing here?"

"Meow meow…" she began rubbing up against my leg trying to cheer me up. "Meow…?"

"Thank you Luna, but shouldn't you be with Serena?" she shook her head no and meowed once again. While this was going on, I felt as though I was being watched, but I just ignored it. "You know what Luna? I feel as though the only people that I can talk to are cats and I feel as though they understand me more so than humans…ya know?" she nodded her head yes. "And you know what else I think that you cats are the most wonderful things around. Especially tigers, they're so majestic and beautiful, so tranquil, peaceful, strong, collected, they're just so amazing. I wish that I could see a tiger up close, since I've never seen one before…but I still wish that I could see one…even pet one…" I said with a smile on. Yes that was my dream, to see a real tiger and pet it, just to be around them, that was my wish. "And you know what else Luna?"

"Meow?" she called up at me.

"I actually wish that I was one. At least then, I could be…free…" the last part was like a whisper, though I knew that Luna heard it, seeing as she's a cat so her hearing is a lot better than mine.

"Meow…" she looked up at me with sad eyes. She understood every single word that I said, she missed not a single word that escaped my lips as I poured my dreams and wishes. Though it be simple, it was different…and that is what people despised, they hated anything that was different. It was just like me, with my long brown hair and mysterious green eyes. For some reason, everyone found my eyes strange, threatening even just because of their emerald mid-summer green color. They were so different from everyone else's, it seems as though I'm the only one with eyes like this and unfortunately…the outcast that holds these strange outspoken eyes. Sigh. I'm the only one that bares this beautiful yet horrid curse.

**??? POV**

I stood there in my hiding place just sitting there and listening to that girl…Kira was it? She told that cat…Luna, what her dream was and what she thought about tigers. Her words still repeat in my head. "And you know what else, I think that you cats are the most wonderful things around. Especially tigers, they're so majestic and beautiful, so tranquil, peaceful, strong, collected, they're just so amazing. I wish that I could see a tiger up close, since I've never seen one before…but I still wish that I could see one…even pet one…" also "And you know what else Luna~I actually wish that I was one. At least then, I could be…free…" I was astonished, and yet shocked and confused at the same time. I couldn't understand…wasn't she already free? I mean she was able to walk around freely with no limits, she could do what ever she wanted, and yet…she says that she's not free. Sigh. Humans are so confusing. I watched as she looked down at her watch, checking to see what time it was. "(sigh) Well Luna, do you want to go home with me, or do you want me to take you back to Serena?" she asked the cat as it responded with a meow and rubbed up against her leg. "Alright, my place it is. Sigh. At least now I don't have to deal with Serena until tomorrow, heck, I don't think that I could take anymore of her today, not after all of this…" she finished as she got up and started walking in my direction. So, I had to duck out of the way so that she wouldn't see me. I watched as she left the park and then once she was gone, I left myself, with a few thoughts of her still on my mind.

**YOUR P.O.V.**

I tossed down my bag as I entered my room and flopped down on my bed. Sigh. "At least I'm home and now I don't have to deal with anything. Although tomorrow, I'll have to tell Mr. Sanaku that I lost the money. Sigh. Why does everything have to be so messed up?" that was a question that I had asked myself for years now, and yet still no answer.

"Meow" I looked down at Luna, as she stared up at me with those big brown eyes of hers. She jumped up on my bed and began to snuggle up with me as she soon fell asleep. Sigh.

"You're lucky Luna, things are just so easy for you. Well, good night" and with that, I turned my light off and went to sleep.

**WITH SERENA**

"LUNA!!! Luna where are you!?" Serena screamed as she searched for Luna none stop.

"Can't you see, she's not here meatball head." Rini sat on her bed as she watched Serena looked for Luna. She knew that Luna wasn't there and yet Serena just couldn't seem to understand that concept.

"Grr…quiet Rini, no body asked you. Uh…I'm tired, I need food…" she whined like a baby.

"sigh. I can't believe that your supposed to be my mother"

"Oh hush. Oh and before I forget, your staying with Kira for a week starting tomorrow" She said as she tried to leave the room.

"WHAT!? Why!?" Rini exclaimed.

"Because, Mom is going out of town for a week and me and Darien are going on a little vacation with the gang." Serena danced around as she told Rini all of this.

"But why can't I come?" she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Serena.

"Because this is my time to relax with Darien…and the gang of course." She had her back to Rini, so she didn't see her stick her tongue out at her. "Now, I want you to pack your things, because I'm dropping you off first thing in the morning." Rini just sat there and watched as Serena packed her things for her little vacation get away.

"Does Kira even **know** that I'm staying with her for a week?" she had an eyebrow raised, she knew how Serena was, always last minute and never telling anyone anything before hand.

"WELL OF COURSE SHE KNOWS!!! Why wouldn't she!?" she screamed in annoyance.

"Because your stupid and never inform anyone of anything ahead of time" she told her, in - a - matter - of - fact way.

"HEY" Rini just ignored her as she decided to start packing her things, she wasn't like Serena, she actually put effort into doing things meaning, she had her things packed in less than five minutes. Serena on the other hand…three hours. "Where is it, where is it, where is it!?" Serena was tearing things apart as she looked for something.

"Where's what?" Rini asked, looking at Serena.

"My camera, that's what!" Rini just grinned, she knew where it was because she had it, though she wasn't about to tell that to Serena, not after all the trouble that she caused Kira today.

"Haven't seen it. Well I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat, bye" she ran off waving her hand behind her, leaving Serena to finish packing…and to **search** for her camera.

**RINI'S POV**

As I stepped into the kitchen, I looked around. "Hm…I wonder what's even left." It's so hard to tell what there is, when Serena's always eating everything. "Hm, I think that I'll make some sandwiches, at least then I can give some to Kira." I said to my self as I started to get the things out that I needed to make some sandwiches. ** I have to find some way to make up for meatball head**

"Hey Rini, can you make me a sandwich?" Serena asked from the next room over.

"No!" I wasn't about to make that lazy meatball head a sandwich, especially since I was making them for me and Kira. "Lets see now, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. That should do it." I had made some ham and turkey sandwiches so that she had something to choose from and was now wrapping them up.

"Hm, I need a basket. Serena, where's a basket!?" I yelled for her so that she could hear me.

"There should be one under the counter" I walked over to the counter and opened the spot underneath it, just as Serena had said, there was a basket. I pulled it out and sat it on the table, as I filled it with sandwiches.

"Hm…I think we need drinks and snacks too" so I decided to search the cabinets for snacks. I found some chips, cookies, and a **big** chocolate bar, I grinned at this. So I put everything in the basket along with some cans of pop and a box of cake mix, so that we could make some cake. "Well, it looks like I'm all set. Guess it's time for bed now" and with that, I took the basket with me and went to my room, and went to sleep, after hiding the basket of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**YOUR POV**

DING DONG, DING DONG. **what the heck?** I looked at the clock, it read 7:30. "Who in the world would be at my door this early in the morning?" I sighed as I got up out of bed, I set Luna on the pillow and went to the door. I opened it to reveal Rini, standing there all by herself with no Serena or anything **figures** "Hey Rini, what are you doing here this time of the morning?" I asked being a bit confused.

"Didn't Serena tell you, I thought that I was staying here with you?" sigh. Great.

"Well I guess you are now, but no she didn't tell me, she only mentioned the question of you staying here, since I hung up on her yesterday." I told her as I let her in, closing the door behind her.

"sigh. She said that she told you…I hate it when she does this" Rini said, scowling because of Serena.

"Same here. Well Rini, I should probably start getting ready for work, so make yourself at home." I turned around and went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, getting dressed, and then headed into the living room. Rini just sat there on the couch, holding her kitten Diana.

"Hey Rini, how would you like to help me with work today?" I watched her little face light up at the mere thought of it.

"Really!? I'd love to." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright kiddo, lets go" I kneeled down a little so that she could hop on. I held her on my arm, as I walked out the door, my bag on my shoulder and locked the door. Once outside, I noticed the delivery bike.

"oh yeah, I brought your bike with me, I thought that you might want it back" she told me.

"Thanks Rini, that was really thoughtful." I got on the bike and put her in the basket (it's a big basket). "Ready to go Rini?" I gleamed at her as she sat in the basket.

"Yep" her little voice was filled with excitement as I took off. I speed down the street, making a sharp turn weaving through traffic, as I made my way to the bakery. She just sat there smiling away and enjoying the breeze on her little face, as did I. I wish every day could be like this… "Hey Kira?" her little voice bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah Rini, what is it?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road, continuing to weave through traffic and past cars. A few of them honked their horns, just to be ignorant.

"Can we go to the park afterwards?" I smiled to myself at the thought.

"Sure Rini, sure" I pulled into the spot at the bakery and parked the bike. I picked Rini up out of the basket and held her with my arm as I stepped inside the bakery to talk to Mr. Sanaku. "Hey Mr. Sanaku, how are you doing today?"

"Quite well thank you. And I see you brought a friend with you too" he said, smiling.

"Yep, I'm watching her for a week. Rini this is Mr. Sanaku. Mr. Sanaku, this is Rini." I introduced them to each other.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little thing I ever did see. Here, why don't you have a cookie, you too Kira, here." He handed us both a cookie as we stood there.

"Thank you" Rini exclaimed while she devoured her cookie.

"So, what do you have for me today?" I asked.

"Well, I need you to make 12 deliveries so far" he told me.

"12!? This early in the morning?" I exclaimed. I was shocked that there were that many deliveries and it was only 9:30.

"Well, it should be easier, this time you have a little helper" he smiled at Rini and me as he gave me the addresses and orders.

"Alright, see you when I get back." I waved good bye, as I loaded everything onto the bike, along with Rini and then headed out. "Alright, stop number one, Mr. Santinoka" I grabbed his order and went to the door. KNOCK KNOCK. The door opened to reveal a young man with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello there. I see that you've brought my order, thank you" I handed him the package as he gave me the money. I nodded to him in thanks and I was off. It was the same with all the other orders, knock on the door, hand them their order, and off we go. I pulled back into the bakery and went inside.

"Is there anything else that I can do Mr. Sanaku?" I asked trying to help so that I could earn a little bit more money.

"Actually, could you help me back here?" he said pointing to behind the counter.

"Sure" so, me and Rini went behind the counter and got to work. We help him bake bread, muffins, cakes, cookies, donuts, pastries, pies, everything. After that, we were pooped. "Man, I never knew that baking could be that much work" I said as I whipped the sweat from my forehead.

"I'm tired" Rini said with her back against mine.

"Well ladies, I think that that's enough for one day, why don't you go home and get some rest?" Mr. Sanaku said with a kind smile.

"Alright, thank you" I picked Rini up and headed to the door. "See you tomorrow Mr. Sanaku"

"Kira, can we go to the park?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Sure why not." We headed to the park, Rini's basket in hand. As we rounded the corner, something went into hiding, making sure that it was not seen. Rini ran off into part of a clearing, just laughing away.

"Kira, Kira, over here, over here Kira!" I chuckled a little at her childish ways as I walked over to her, not knowing that I was being watched.

"Alright, alright, calm down Rini, I'm coming." She could hardly contain her excitement as I walked closer to where she stood. She then proceeded to unload everything from the picnic basket all at once. "Man Rini, how much stuff do you have in there?" curiosity getting the better of me. She then hid it behind her so that I couldn't see what she had.

"Hey-y-y, come on Rini…let me see" I said as I tried to grab her.

"Nuh-uh" she laughed as she ran off with everything back in the basket.

"Hey, no fair" I chased after her at top speed running all over the park. I chased her for I don't know how long, that is, until we ran into something, or more likely, something found/ran into us. I don't know what it was, but it was some type of monster or something. It looked like some sort of tall clown thing, kind of like you would see in a circus, but weirder.

"Hahahahaha, time for more beautiful dreams" it laughed as it came at us.

"Rini watch out" I grabbed her, rolling out of the way as it lunged at us. I stood back up a little shaky. "What is that thing?"

"M…" she whined

"Huh? Rini what's wrong?-ah!" the thing had hit us, sending Rini flying from my arms. "Rini!" I called out to her as she tried to stand with that monster coming towards her. It was about ready to attack her when I jumped in front of her, intercepting it and taking the blow for her.

"AH!!!" I cried out in pain.

"KIRA!" it had cut my arm and leading down to part of my stomach. I was breathing hard, trying to stay conscious and protect little Rini. She came running over to my side, only to be grabbed by that **thing**. "Ah!! Kira!!!"

"Rini!!!" I quickly got to my feet with much pain and rushed at it. "Let. her. go!" I yelled as I tried to kick it. I successfully managed to hit it, causing it to drop Rini.

"You dare to harm me!?" it yelled.

"Yes, I do" I told it, glaring at the thing in front of me.

"GGARHHGH" and with that, I was sent flying into a tree, my back slamming against it and knocking me out cold.

"Kira!!!" Rini cried, but her cries did not reach me as I was now in darkness. "Ah!!"

"STOP!!!" a voice called from the trees. Down came two teenaged girls in strange outfits.

"I am Sailor Neptune" a girl with long blue hair said.

"and I am Sailor Uranus" the one with short blond hair said.

"And we shall not let this unlawful act go unpunished. We are Sailor Scouts!"

"Arghhh!! Not more of you sailor brats!" it then attacked the two girls, but they dodged it landing safely on the ground. "ARGH!!! Stay still so that I can kill you!"

"Rini now!" they called.

"Right. Crystal..Twinkle..Bell!" the sound of ringing could be heard like church bells and then the sound of a horse as it flew down from the sky. "Pegasus, please help us!" it was a white horse with great big wings and a single horn on top of it's head. He reared his head and let out a neh as he sped straight threw the monster.

"Now everybody" and with that, they all sent an attack at the monster and sent it shattering into pieces.

"Thank you Pegasus…Kira!" Rini came running over to my side, only to find that I was barely even breathing. "Kira!…Kira…Kira..please wake up"

"Rini, we need to get her to a hospital, now!"

"Amara's right Rini"

"Michelle, grab Rini and let's go" (remember, Amara is the blond one and Michelle is the one with blue hair) They rushed off to the hospital with Amara carrying me in her arms. They burst through the doors and into the lobby making many people look at them. "We need a doctor, it's an emergency!" Amara yelled running over to the attendants desk.

"Yes, right away" a nurse said.

"Doctor we have an emergency on the main floor, doctor emergency on the main floor" another one called over a phone and into the speakers.

"Quickly this way, lay her on the table" the nurse said. Amara did as she was asked and laid me down on the emergency table. A doctor came running in and over to where we were.

"Is this the patient?" he asked. OBVIOUSLY SHE IS.

"Yes" they all said at the same time. With that, he rushed me off down the hall and into a room with everyone else following behind. He led them into an emergency room. As he did this, other doctors and nursed came running into the room to help.

"How did this happen?" he asked, checking her vital signs.

"We were attacked" Amara told him, standing with Rini and Michelle.

"I see…I'm going to need you to step out of the way please, we need to get her treated right away" he said, everyone did as they were told and moved off to the side and out of the way. Rini just sat there and watched as they tried to bandage me up with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Rini, it's not your fault" Amara said kneeling down and hugging Rini from behind.

"I just hope that she'll be alright…" she said turning around and crying into Amara's chest.

"Shh, it's alright Rini, I'm sure that she'll be just fine" Amara told her, trying to calm her down.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Everyone had decided to stay at the hospital, since Rini refused to leave me. At this point, I was all bandaged up and laid in a bed asleep. Rini, laid there beside me curled up in a ball in a way, with her head on the right side of my chest and a tiny hand lay next to her face, she was asleep.

**Rini's POV**

~**Dream world**~

_I was asleep, and I knew it. I sat there next to a shimmering lake just staring at it as tears rolled down my cheeks. Even in sleep, I was still worried sick about Kira. She got hurt really bad and it was because she was protecting me. When that monster was going to attack me, she jumped right in front of me taking the hit for me. I still remember as that claw came down on her, slicing through her skin from the top of her left shoulder and coming down past her stomach, I can't even imagine how much that must have hurt. And then when it grabbed me, she was already in such great pain, and yet she still got back up to save me. Why did she have to get hurt…and to think, we never even got the chance to have our picnic…_

_"What's wrong my little one, why are you so sad?" it was Pegasus, he had come to see me. I hugged him close as I cried._

_"…Pegasus…I'm just so worried about Kira…I mean she got hurt trying to protect me" I cried._

_"Well little one, that means that she must care a great deal about you then, if she was willing to put her life on the line for you, then she must truly care for you. You should be very grateful to have a friend such as that, there are not many people out in the world with such great caliber as your young friend, and they are very hard to come by. Rini, someone like that comes by only once in a life time, so you should truly think yourself lucky, that she chose you, you should truly cherish this wondrous gift, never take it for granted for there are others who don't have such fortune as this." I laughed a little, understanding it completely, yes I am very glad to have a friend such as Kira, I really am, and I done want anything to happen to her either._

_"I really am lucky aren't I Pegasus?" I asked Pegasus, smiling a bit as I did._

_"Yes Rini, you are, you truly are. Not to mention, most people like Kira would have undoubtedly given up on things by now, but yet she still manages to live on and help others. You see Rini, Kira is truly one of a kind, she really is." I looked up at him confused._

_"What do you mean Pegasus? What could she have gone through that would make her want to give up on living?" I asked not knowing what it could be._

_"I'm sorry Rini, but it is not my place to say, if you want to know, then it is her that you should ask" he said looking down upon me with kind eyes. "I'm sorry little one, but I must go now, until next time…" with that, he disappeared into a shimmering mist along with the rest of the scenery as I started to wake up._

_~ **End Dream**~_

"Mm…" I yawned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I then looked down at Kira, only to find that she still had yet to wake up, I frowned at this and looked at her sadly.

"Rini, I see that you've finally woken up" it was Amara, she stood leaning up against the door frame with a small smile.

"I've called meatball head and told her, she's on her way back right now. Why don't we go get something to eat for now? And don't worry about Kira, she's not going anywhere."

"Alright…" I said quietly.

**Fast Forward**

8:30 P.M. Serena had gotten back and was now at the hospital with Rini and the others, along with Darien and the gang. "So Rini…what exactly happened?" Darien asked as he set in a chair beside me.

"Well…after we left the bakery, I asked if we could go to the park for a picnic, so we did. I had no idea that anything would happen. We were just playing around when that…**thing** appeared" I said with my head down.

"Thing? What thing?" Serena asked getting a little hysterical.

"I…I don't know…it was some sort of monster, it looked kind of like a clown or something, and said something about beautiful dreams" I started.

"Beautiful dream? Guys, you don't think it could have been one of those **things** do you? You know, the one's that we've been fighting?" Serena said turning to Darien and the group.

"I don't know, but maybe" Lita said (remember, Sailor Jupiter).

"I don't know though, there wasn't anyone with it, nobody summoned it, at least not that I know of" I said looking up at them.

"Huh, nobody summoned it? Hm…well what happened next?" one of them asked.

"Well, it tried to lung at me, Kira yelled at me and grabbed me and we rolled out of the way. Then Kira got back up holding me, she asked me what was wrong when I whined, but then it attacked us again and I was sent flying. When I tried to stand up, it was about to attack me and that's when Kira jumped in front of me and got hit instead. I remember her screaming as the things claw cut her and she was sent flying…I tried to run to her, but it grabbed me before I could get to her. I remember crying out for her, she yelled back and got back to her feet, she was still in so much pain, but yet she got back up, she ran over to me and the monster and kicked it, making it drop me.

It yelled at her "You dare to harm me!?"

"Yes, I do" she said to it, and then…it hit her and she was thrown against a tree, her back slammed against it and…and she just wouldn't move, even when I screamed for her, she still would move. When it was about to attack me again, that's when Amara and Michelle came along, while they were keeping it busy, I called Pegasus to help us, he flew threw the monster and then we all attacked it at once and it shattered to pieces. After that, I ran over to Kira and she was barely breathing, Amara picked her up and then we brought her here to the hospital" I said finishing the story.

"Yeah, and even when we offered to let her stay with us for the night, she wouldn't have it, she just wouldn't leave her. Heck, last night she just laid there in the bed and slept by Kira's side."

"So that's what happened…she risked her life to protect you, even when she could barely even move…" Rei said as she thought it over.

"I remember what Pegasus told me, he said, "_she must care a great deal about you then, if she was willing to put her life on the line for you, then she must truly care for you."_

"And he was right too, she does care about you, she cares about you quite a bit Rini" Michelle said as she looked down at me with a small smile.

"He also told me something else, he also said that I should be grateful to have a friend like her and that there aren't very many people in the world with what he called 'such great caliber', and that they're hard to come by. He said that they only come by once in a life time, so I should consider my self lucky and cherish it. He told me that not many people get that kind of chance to be chosen to have a friend like Kira. There was also something else he told me, he told me…that most people like Kira would have given up on things by now, but she still manages to keep going on and helping people. I asked him what he meant, but he said that it wasn't 'his place' to tell me, and that I'd have to ask Kira what she could have gone through to make it that way…guys, what happened to Kira that would make her want to give up and stop living?" I asked them curiously.

"Well Rini, you see, when Kira was little her parents died and she was always picked on, even before they died. She never had any friends, because for some reason, nobody wanted to be near her, it was that she was either ignored or she was tormented. She's gone through a lot…so much, that I'm not really sure how she could have possibly coped with it. No to mention, most people still don't like her." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could so many people **not** like Kira? She's a person just like everyone else, so why? I'm sure that she wouldn't have this sort of problem in the future.

"I think that we should probably get going" Rei announced as she got up.

"Yeah, come on Rini, why don't we go home?" Serena offered as she tried to take hole of my arm.

"NO! I'm not leaving Kira!" I shouted at her as I ran across the room.

"Rini, please, let's just go home" she begged.

"No" I told her, not wanting to go and leave Kira here by herself. I knew that she wouldn't want to be alone when she woke up.

"Come on meatball head, just let her stay, I'll even stay the night so that she won't be by herself" Amara suggested as she tried to persuade Serena.

"Oh fine" she said leaving the room pouting.

"Thanks Amara" I said smiling cheerfully, she just rubbed the back of her head.

"Heh, no problem Rini, besides someone has to be her with Kira. Now, I think that it's time for you to go to sleep"

"Alright…" I then climbed into bed with Kira and laid down beside her. With in time, my eyes began to close until finally, I could no longer open them and there for, I fell into a deep sleep, awaiting for Kira to wake up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok, there was chapter 3. Hope everyone enjoyed and please REVIEW. I really need reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon Tigers Eye

Chapter 4

THE NEXT MORNING

~YOUR POV~

I could feel the pain as I started to come to, it was as though it were pulsing or something. "mm…" I moaned as I opened my eyes and viewed the world around me. I was in a white room on a bed, so I'm safe to assume that I'm in a hospital then. It was then that I finally noticed a light pressure on my right side, I looked over to find Rini laying there asleep curled up beside me. I slowly took my right arm and gently brought it around her. "…Rini…?" my voice was low as I tried to speak. "…Rini?…"

"M…K-Kira?" I smiled down at her and nodded my head. "KIRA!!!" she said happily as she jumped and hugged me **tightly**.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain as she had hugged me where I had been cut.

"Opps…sorry" she held a nervous smile on her face as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's…alright…just be more…careful next time" I told her as I tried not to show any pain. She hopped off of the bed and ran over to the other side of the room and out the door.

"Amara! Amara! She's awake! Kira's awake!" she shouted with joy.

"Heh, I know Rini, I could **hear** it. Hey there Kira, how ya feel'n?" she asked walking over to the side of the bed.

"Hey Amara, long time no see, and to answer your question, I feel like crap. Mmm…what happened? All I remember is being in the park with Rini and then getting attacked by some sort of weird clown and then…nothing…" I said trying to remember.

"Well, you were knocked out when me and Michelle found you and Rini. We got there before anything else could happen and got rid of the monster, after that, we brought you here. That thing sure did a number on you, huh?" she laughed slightly as she set down for a moment.

"Heh, yeah I guess it did didn't it?…hey, Rini, you ok?" she looked back at me with a smile.

"I'm fine…thanks to you that is" she said, smiling at me.

"Well, that's good, I was afraid that you had gotten hurt" I tried to sit up a little bit, but only succeeded in inducing more pain on myself. "Ah"

"Careful, you shouldn't put too much strain on yourself" Amara said as she tried to help me into a more comfortable position.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as the question sat in my head.

"About two days" she told me.

"WHAT!? TWO DAYS!? Oh no, I've already missed a day of work, I need to go" I said as I started to get out of bed standing on the floor.

"Whoa there, slow down, you haven't even been cleared to leave yet" Amara said as she tried to keep me from leaving.

"Amara, you don't understand, I can't afford to miss a even a **day** of work" I told her trying to maneuver my way around her.

"Kira, please stop, at least let me help you" I froze at that very moment, I don't remember the last time that someone actually offered to help me. Sigh.

"Alright…I'll let you help" she smiled as she had succeeded in coxing me to let her help.

"Thank you. Come on Rini, let's go" with that, Amara led me out of the hospital much to the doctors' dismay and protests, but we finally made it outside and into Amara's car, with them helping me of course. "Alright, now, why don't we stop by your house first, at least then you can get some clean clothes on that aren't shredded to bits." She said laughing a little at my current appearance.

"I think that that might be a good idea." So she drove to my house, once we got there, she carefully helped me out of the car and into my house with Rini following right behind us.

"Why don't you just wait in the living room for now, alright Rini?" Amara asked as she led me into my room.

"Alright" said said. Amara closed the door behind her and walk over to my closet.

"Will these work?" she asked as she held up a green sleeveless top and a pair of blue jeans.

"Yeah, that's fine." She then came back over with the clothes in hand and helped me get dressed. (can't really bend over much right now, if at all) "Thanks Amara" I said after we had finished getting me fully dressed.

"No problem, now let's get going…alright Rini, let's go" when we got to the bakery, Amara helped me out of the car and walked inside with me.

"Hey Mr. Sanaku" I said, walking through the door.

"Oh Kira, I missed you yesterday, what happened?" he asked, coming around the counter to great us.

"Oh sorry Mr. Sanaku, but it's a long story. So do we have any deliveries?" I asked while smiling.

"Well, actually yes we do. I see that you have two helpers today heh, well I'm since there are far more orders today. Heck, more and more keep coming in every few minutes."

"Alright, I'll take all of them, including the one's from yesterday" I told him.

"What? Are you sure, I mean that's quite a lot?" he asked, a bit shocked that I would even consider something like that.

"Yes, I'm sure" he looked at me for a moment as though contemplating.

"Ok" With that, he started handing me all of the orders and addresses and one by one, we started loading them into Amara's car (she offered to help deliver them. It's fast that way)

Fast Forward

"Man that was tiring" Amara stated as she collapsed in the arm chair.

"Thank you Amara, I couldn't have done it without your help, you too Rini" I told them.

"No problem, like I said, I want to help" Amara said as she tried to cool down.

"Hey Amara?" she looked up at me telling me to continue. "I…have a favor to ask of you"

"Ok, what is it?" I looked down blushing a bit, since I wasn't used to doing this sort of thing.

"Do you think…um…maybe…could you…well, that is if you don't mind…um…" I started nevously.

"What is it Kira?" I blushed even more as I was just so embarrassed right now.

"Um…could you…would you…um…maybe could you…um…stay the night?" I looked down and blushed even more if that was possible. She just laughed a little at how unsure of myself I was.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with it" she said.

"Could I stay too?" Rini asked with big puppy dog eyes which made me laugh.

"Of course you can stay Rini, in fact, we should all probably be getting to bed soon actually" I got up slowly and then went over to the empty couch. "Well…um…I don't have the spare room in order, so you'll most likely have to sleep on the couch. I hope that that's alright Amara?" I smiled nervously a bit embarrassed.

"No, it's alright" I tried to smile back at her the best I could as I bent down and began to pull the bed out. (you know those one couches that have a built in bed that you can unfold? Well that's what you have and they're quite comfy too.) "Huh? Wait, Kira, please let me help you, I don't want you to hurt yourself" it seemed as though Amara wanted to help me with everything today. Well, I let her help me, and when everything was all done and over with, it was time to go to bed. (you already put the sheets and blankets and everything on, along with a few pillows)

"Kira?" Rini called.

"Yes Rini?" I looked down at her as I got up from my seat.

"Um…could I sleep with you tonight?" she blushed a little as I let loose a slight chuckle.

"Of course Rini, come on let's get you into some pajamas" I took Rini's hand and led her into my room where I found some clothes from when I was little.

"There we go Rini, although they might be a tad bit big" I had just finished helping her put on the top.

"That's alright, they're fine…hey Amara, look at me!" she went running into the living room and started to dance around showing Amara.

"Yes Rini, I see, you look very good" she laughed a little as she watched Rini dance around in the living room.

"Amara, I have some pajamas that you could borrow if you'd like?"

"Sure, that would be great" so I led her into my room and over to my closet. I stood there for a moment going through a few thing, until I finally came across what I was looking for.

"Here you go, these are probably more your size than mine. They were a gift from Serena, and as you know, she's never very good when it comes to figuring out sizes"

"It's okay, really" she told me.

"And the bathroom is just down the hall, second door on the right if you want to change" I told her as I pointed down the hall.

"Thanks Kira, I appreciate it" with that, she walked down the hall and into the bathroom to change and coming back out in about 2 minutes.

"Aah, that's much better, thank you" I nodded my head and we all said good night as I took Rini into my room to go to sleep. She crawled up next to me laying her head on my chest and snuggled close, I heard her yawn and about ready to fall asleep.

"Good night Kira" Rini said quietly.

"…Good night…Rini…" I'm not even sure if she heard me or not, since she was fast asleep. Sigh. "…I don't know how much more of this I can take…I just don't want anyone else to get hurt…and yet…I'm the one that always seems to hurt…" it's hard for me, to do the things that I do, to keep going like this…I just…don't know how much longer I can keep going… It's like a never ending maze that just keeps on going…I just wish…I could escape it… I looked down at Rini, my gaze softened at the site of her. "I was afraid…afraid…that I might lose you…" my voice was low, barely even audible as I closed my eyes and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

DREAM WORLD : YOUR POV

~For_ a while, I just sat there in darkness with my knees to my chest, that is, until I heard a voice. "Mommy, Mommy, look at me, look at me" I just sat there and watched as I saw a little girl calling to her mother._

_"What is it sweetie?" the young woman turned around, her image was a bit foggy though. "Oh heheheh, you look very cute" she laughed at the site in front of her. The little girl had on an over sized shirt and was dancing around, it was one of her father's shirts, and being the size that she was, along with the size of the shirt, it dragged the ground a bit._

_"Daddy, Daddy, look at me" she ran to her father and jumped into his arms, both of them laughing. His image was also foggy to me as well, the only one that wasn't, was the one of the little girl._

_"Is that one of my shirts?" his voice was kind and warm, and his laugh was gentle, yet strong._

_"Mmhhmm"_

_"Well, then, you've__ been growing up if your wearing my shirts" he laughed once more, looking down at his daughters smiling face. "Heh, my little Kira's growing up." Yep, that little girl is me, that was me as a child before my parents died…_

_"We'll always be together, right Daddy?"_

_"Of course we will honey. Heh, I wouldn't leave you for the world" he laughed as he hugged her close. And to think, that would be one of the last times that she would get to enjoy a moment like that…_

_Flash_

_The little girl was in a car in the back set, with her mother and father in the front. Her father was driving as they had just left after eating at a restaurant. "Daddy?"_

_"Yes honey?" his eyes never left the road._

_"When we get home, will you read me a story?" you could hear as he laughed._

_"Of course honey" she yawned, ready to go to sleep once she was home._

_"Mommy?" she called to her mother from the back._

_"Yes sweetie?" she turned around a little to look at her daughter._

_"I-DADDY WATCH OUT!" though her cries were too late, a car had crashed into theirs and their car was sent flying. When the car finally came to a stop, is when her world would then be shattered forever. It had landed in a ditch, so it was tilted a bit. As she opened her eyes, she looked around, when the car was hit, she had hit her head and was now bleeding a little, along with the fact that she had cuts all over her from glass. "…Mommy?…Daddy?" her voice was weak as she unbuckled herself and crawled to where her parents were. "Mommy? Daddy?" that was no answer as she grabbed hold of one of the seats and pulled herself up some. She crawled between the seats, so that she was with her parents and that's when everything would start to fall apart. "Mommy…Daddy…?…Please…w-wake up…" she shook her parents a little, but no response. "…Daddy?" there was no answer. "…Mommy?" this time, there was a slight moan._

_"…Kira…where are you…" her voice was weak as she spoke._

_"…Mommy…" she cried as she grabbed her mothers hand._

_"…Kira…" she smiled what little she could as she looked into her daughters' eyes. "…Kira…I love…you…never…forget that…I…love…yo-" she never got to finish as her eyes closed and her hand fell limp in the little girls hand._

_"Mommy…"_

_"Kira…Kira…Kira wake up…Kira!"_

_End Dream~_

"Ah!" I leapt up as a tear rolled down my face as I looked around the room.

"Kira, it's alright, your fine" it was Amara, she was in my room, kneeling next to the bed with Rini awake next to her. "Are you alright Kira?"

"Yeah, you were talking in your sleep." I looked at Amara, afraid almost as the dream was still fresh in my mind. "You said mommy, what happened?"

"Rini don't, are you ok Kira?" Amara laid her hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"I-I'm fine…I…I just…need to be alone for awhile…" my mind still lingered on the dream.

"…I'll go take Rini home then for now, I'll be back a little later ok?" I didn't even respond as she asked me a question. She knew that I needed some space, so after she changed, she left with Rini over to Serena's. I just got up and went to the back and slid down one of the trees, nobody was really out right now, so I had nothing to worry about. I just drew my knees to my chest and cried into my arms, it had been a long time since I had dreamt that, and it was disturbing too. I just sat there shacking as I just let everything loose and cried, its been a long time since I've actually let myself cry, and now I was just letting everything go. Little did I know, someone was watching as I sat there and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**1 MONTH LATER**

It's been a month since everything happened, a month since the attack…a month since the dream. The gang found out about the dream, although they don't know what it was about, but since then they haven't said anything about it, in fact no one has, even Serena. Since then, Rini and I have also had our picnic, but other than that, nothing has really happened. Right now, I just sit in the park as the cool autumn air goes by. I sit against a tree thinking about that dream that I had a month ago. I haven't had that dream in 5 years…so why now… That night was still fresh in my mind, the night that my parents died, they never saw it coming…until it was too late… I sighed as I sat there, just looking out at the scenery while the grass brushed against my pants. This was my favorite place to go, it calmed me down and allowed me to think clearly. How I wish my life could be this calm and peaceful, but alas, nothing's perfect, nor is it as you wish it to be.

"HEY KIRA!!!" a loud voice brought me out of my thoughts, as I turned to see who had called my name. (sweat drop) oh great…Serena. And to think, I actually thought that I would have some peace and quiet for once. Sigh. "Kira, Kira, Kira! OH Kira…look what Darien got me!" she squealed in my ear. I swear, I think I'm going to go deaf because of her. Sigh.

"Okay…I'll bite...what did Darien get you?" I asked even though I know that she would have told me either way. It was obvious that I was tired of her antics as I leaned my head back and looked up at the sky.

"He got me a bracelet!!! See!?" she put the thing straight up in my face as she **showed** me the stupid thing.

"Mm…yes Serena, I can see that" I pushed her wrist/hand out of my face. I swear, she just doesn't understand the meaning of personal space. I sighed to myself as I reached into my bag, pulling out my lunch. It wasn't much really, just a sandwich, apple, rice ball, a couple of cookies, and a pop. What? I wanted something to choose from, and besides, it's not like I was going to eat it all anyways. Ignoring Serena, I slowly began to unwrap my sandwich and brought it to my mouth, only to stop before taking a bite. I opened my eyes and looked to my left, spotting Serena just sitting there with her mouth wide open and watering. Sigh. "Here" I shoved the sandwich at her which she took quite eagerly might I add.

"Really!? I mean I couldn't possible just go and take your lunch" though, as she said this, she had already started eating like crazy. I sweat dropped at this.

"No, no, it's fine, really, I wasn't hungry anyway." It was true though, I really wasn't hungry, heck, the only reason why I had even bothered to bring any food, was so that I had something in my system.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" sigh. Poor pathetic Serena.

"I couldn't eat any even if I wanted to" that was a fact, since Serena had already eaten at least half of the food to begin with. Not to mention, she just kept eating. About 5 minutes later, I had heard her let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"You know what Kira?"

"Hm?…" I asked, only paying half way attention.

"You need a boyfriend" I could have sworn that I had stopped breathing right then and there. Oh Lord, why did she have to bring something like that up?

"I don't think so Serena. You have the wrong girl" I got up from my spot and started walking away, though I didn't get too far without Serena stopping me.

"Come on, I'm serious" she said.

"Yeah, and so am I. Now please move" I really didn't feel like going through this crap as I tried to get past her, but to no avail.

"Uh-uh, no can do. Besides, I'm not done talking yet" she informed me.

"Yeah, well I am" I said as I tried to shove past her once again, but she just knocked me over.

"Come on, why don't you want a boyfriend?" and now all she's doing is pissing me off.

"Uhhh…SERENA!!! How many times do we have to go over this!? I don't want one, nor do I need one" I groaned in annoyance. She just can't seem to get it through her head that I don't want one.

"Yeah right. Every girl needs a boyfriend"

"Yeah, well I'm not every girl now am I?" I tried to get past her once more, but still came up short handed.

"Oh come on. Besides, if you have a boyfriend then you'll get tons of neat gifts…like this" she put the bracelet up in my face again, and irritating as ever.

"Maybe I don't care for those sort of things Serena, did you ever think of that?"

"Hm?" she acted as though she didn't understand, although she probably didn't but still.

"I mean, maybe I don't want all of those gifts, maybe I like being alone… at least then I can't be hurt" the last little bit was barely audible, though it was loud enough for Serena to hear as I walked away and out of the park.

**SERENA'S POV**

"I mean, maybe I don't want all of those gifts, maybe I like being alone…at least then I can't be hurt" that's all that Kira said before walking away. She thought that I didn't hear the last part, but I did. What did she mean that she couldn't be hurt, and how could someone **like** being alone. She said that she liked being alone, although I know that that's not true. Just the way that she is, I can tell that she doesn't like being alone, in fact, she hates it. The only problem, is there's nobody that even wants to be with her. Me and the gang along with Darien of course, are the only friends that she has, and even then, she's still lonely.

"M…! I have to find her a boyfriend"……….(we all know what that means)

**Fast Forward**

~The following day~

The gang had agreed to help Serena, although Darien was against it. So…………………

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Do you think she's pretty?"

Serena was running around to all of the cute guys holding a picture of Kira and asking their opinion. She was just going up to random guys and asking "Do you think she's pretty?" Man, how awkward it that? One guy that she went up to, was kind of tall, had medium length blond hair (looks like a yellowish orange most of the time though), and had deep greenish-blue eyes (any guesses who?) "Excuse me? Do you think she's pretty?" she stuck the picture in his face awaiting an answer. The guy took the picture and looked at it. His eyes widened a little, though that went away quickly.

"Yes, I do…why?" She just grinned happily and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"You're coming with me" And with that, she dragged him off to who knows where.

**YOUR POV**

**Fast Forward**

Later

"NO, NO, NO!!! Serena I can't believe you went and did this!!!" I had just found out about Serena's little surprise. She was setting me up on **50** blind dates, and each **15** minutes long, which means 12 and a half hours of awkwardness, embarrassment, and irritating boredom. "I'm sorry Serena, but it's not happening!"

**Fast Forward**

"I can't believe this is happening" I was actually going through with it, though it wasn't my choice. Serena just wouldn't leave me alone, and this was the only way to get her to shut up. I've been sitting here now for what **10** hours now so it was about 11 pm now sitting here in this **dress** (Serena's doing) bored out of my mind. I had my head in my arms resting on the table.

"Hello" it was the voice of a man, his voice sounded warm and elegant.

"Hm?" I looked up and to my surprise, it was the guy from the bus.

"Well it looks like we meet again"

"Or so it seems" I couldn't believe it, it was that same exact guy from the bus.

…….

We had been talking for 15 minutes and unfortunately, it was time for him to go. "Well, it was nice talking to you Mr…?"

"Takeno" he said, smiling at me.

"Right, Takeno…well I had a nice time and hopefully we can chat again sometime."

"Until then" he said and kissed my hand before leaving and in leaving, taking my good mood with him. Wanna know the reason why?

"Hello there" I looked up and to my horror and shock, found Mitch.

"What are you doing here!?" I shouted.

"What do you think? Just like everyone else" Oh do I hate that cocky voice of his.

"Grr…that's it, I'm out of here" he stopped me by grabbing my wrist and jerking it back painfully.

"Not so fast" his voice was cold as he tightened his grip on my wrist, beginning to cut off the circulation.

"Uhh…let go…you're hurting me!" Though he wouldn't listen, only tightened his grip even more if possible. "Ah! Let go, that hurts!" I tried jerking away, but that only increased the pressure.

"I don't think so" he sneered.

"Ah!! Let go of me!!" I tried to get loose, but it wouldn't work.

"You know, your only making things worse" he pulled me closer so that his face was only a couple inches from mine.

"Grr…that's it!" Without hesitation, I kneed him where it hurts and ran out of the restaurant at full speed, not looking back. "I swear, when I get a hold of her, oooohh I'm gonna kill her!" I said as I rubbed my now **very** sore wrist. I wasn't paying any attention, so I ended up running into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention…" I stopped as I noticed it was that Takeno guy.

"Well, it seems we just keep bumping into each other doesn't it?" he asked, amused.

"Apparently" I smiled a little, though that changed once he saw my wrist.

"What happened?" I sighed in annoyance, not at him though.

"Oh nothing, just a guy named **Mitch Anderson**" I said bitterly, he frowned at this. He knew who I was talking about and he didn't like it.

"Here, let me see" I was hesitant for a moment, but then gave him my hand so that he could take a look. For some reason, I kind of liked the way that his hand felt on mine, though I winced as his fingers came in contact with my wrist. "Sorry" he apologized "Well, it's definitely going to bruise, that's for sure"

"Great…" this was just great, now I was going to have to deal with Serena and her none stop questions.

"Um…how about I walk you home?" he offered kindly with a slight smile on his face. I was about to decline when I remembered Mitch was still out there.

"Um…sure, why not"

"Great" and with that we began walking down the street. To be honest, it felt nice outside, although it was still a bit chilly. I shivered as a cold breeze went by sending shivers through my body. "Here" he had removed his jacket and set it gently on my shoulders.

"Thank you" I pulled it a bit closer to my body as I walked. "Aren't you cold though?" I was slightly ashamed that I had taken his jacket.

"Oh me? No, I'm fine really, don't worry. Besides, you're the one that **I** should be worrying about"

"Hm…me? Why?" I was slightly confused.

"Well, you're cold and I wouldn't want you to get sick now would I?"

"I guess not" I said looking down. He then stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. Lifting my head up with his hand under my chin, he forced me to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"It's nothing…I'm just not used to this that's all" I told him trying to avoid his gaze. He sighed and released me and just kept on walking. "I'm sorry" my voice was quiet as I came to a stop, though he still heard me. He turned around with a confused expression on his face as he looked upon me.

"Why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything"

"I know, but…I just feel as though I should apologize" he shook his head slightly and walked up to me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, let's go" that's all that he said, as he continued to head me down the street towards home. I felt a bit awkward with his arm around my shoulders, though I didn't say anything. I eventually laid my head on his shoulder as he walked me through the park. (it's a short cut) When we were half way through the park, is when something unexpected happened. A monster jumped out of nowhere right in front of us, although what scared me the most, was **what** it was.

"Heheheh and to think, I thought that I had gotten rid of you the first time" I subconsciously started to take small steps back as our eyes locked with one another, I could never forget that malicious deathly smile even if I wanted too. Yeah, that's right, it's the same one that attacked Rini and Kira a while back. I just stood there petrified as I continued to take steps back, both of them could see how scared I was, and the monster was enjoying it too.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! What do you want anyways!?" he shouted at the thing as it turned towards him.

"Oh, Tigers Eye, I had forgotten you were there. I want nothing from you, just the girl" and in the blink of an eye she was behind me holding my left arm behind my back and the other around my neck. I stared wide eyed at whom I now know as Tigers Eye, frozen in place by fear (you're the one that's frozen in place, just wanted to make sure that no one got confused). "I can see where I cut you last time, and it seems to have scarred nicely" she said while exposing the part of my left shoulder that was scarred. "You still feel that pain don't you? Yes, I can feel it, that wondrous aching pain. Mm…….. it feels so good" she whispered in my ear purring almost as I stood there frozen in my own fear. "Here, why don't I share that pain with you once more" the next thing I know, my old wound is being reopened and I'm screaming out in pain.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Tigers Eye shouted as he rushed to try and help me.

"Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, you wouldn't want to reveal yourself would you?" she said as she placed her hands around my neck.

"I don't care, I have direct orders to destroy you from Master Z" with that, a reddish orange cloth was draped in front of him and then rolled back up to reveal someone else. He looked the same as before except for his ears and the way that he was dressed. "Kiri Kuri Doll COME" his shadow then began to rise from the ground and turned into another one of those monsters. "Now, get rid of her."

"Kiri Kuri, that this" it launched it's self at the other monster hitting it straight on.

"Are you alright Kira?" he was crouched down in front of me as he looked down at me with concerned eyes.

"T-Tigers Eye?" he nodded his head and gave me a nervous smile.

"Come on, Kiri Kuri can handle this" he helped me up, and then picked me up and disappeared from the park all together. The last thing I remember, before blacking out, was Tigers Eye holding me and the site of trees going by and then…nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**YOUR POV**

I could feel the warmth around me as my senses started to come to. I was also on something soft and my body felt a little restricted as far as movement goes. "m…" I opened my eyes to find nothing but my room, I was at home in bed with blankets all around me. Maybe it was just a dream… I started to get up, only to find myself being met by pain. "ah!" I held my stomach and shoulder tightly wanting the pain to go away. I need help, that was the one thought that ran through my mind. Lucky me, my cell phone laid on my night stand, although I had to stretch to get to it. Once I got it, I dialed a number and waited for them to pick up.

???- "Hello?"

u "Amara?"

A "Yeah, hey are you alright?"

"Amara…I need…help"

"Huh? What's wrong? What happened? Where are you?"

"I need help…I'll…tell you later…I'm…at home…"

"Alright, I'm coming over right now. Just stay put."

With that she hung up, I did the same and laid back down. "don't worry…I'm not going anywhere".

Fast Forward

Ten minutes later. I could hear the front door unlock and someone coming in. "Kira! What happened?" she rushed over to me when she saw that I was wrapped up and blood stained bandages covering me. Sigh.

"Well…you know how Serena and the others set me up on **50** blind dates?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…one of them was someone that I'd met before. Well…after he left…**Mitch** showed up, which is why I have this." I showed her my wrist, which was now bruised and a bit swollen.

"What!? Why I ought to…m…" she had to hold her tongue to keep from saying anything else.

"Well after that, you know that I would have to leave…after a lot of trouble of course, and when I did I ran into that guy again, his name is…his name is Mr. Takeno and he decided to walk me home." She looked at me a little suspicious.

"Did he do this to you!?" her voice rose in accusation. My eyes went wide.

"NO, no…no…he didn't do this to me at all. That's the thing, it's more of a what than a who" my voice was a bit low, seeing as though my throat was a bit soar. Amara looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean a 'what'?" By now, she had pulled up a chair and was sitting down next to my bed.

"Well, after we left, he decided to walk me home taking a walk…through the park…we were attacked" my voice was low as I remembered that very moment, which as a result sent a shiver down my spine.

"Attacked!? Attacked by what?" she asked frantically.

"We were attacked by the same thing that attacked me and Rini before…by that…monster" I was scared as I told this to Amara, to be honest, I'm not even sure if I would want to leave the house again if that monster is still out there some where.

"What!? *but that's impossible, I thought that we got rid of that thing*" (the first part is Amara talking, the *___* thing is her thoughts on the matter) she sat there with a shocked expression on her face, along with something that I couldn't quite place.

"Amara…is everything…alright?" my voice sounding a little unsure as I looked over at her.

"Hm? Oh yeah…I'm alright, nothings wrong don't worry" even though she said not to worry, that was impossible to do, I mean how could I not worry with that…that **thing** out there? "Well, how did you get away?" she asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Well…I'm not really sure, I mean I can't really remember. All I remember, is being attacked, then…nothing. I'm guessing that that Takeno guy brought me here" I told her. It was true though, I couldn't remember anything else. That means, that I had forgotten who Mr. Takeno really was.

**POV in Second Person**

"This Takeno guy, he was one of your 'blind dates'?"

"Yeah, I've met him before, I just didn't know his name" there was silence for a moment, until Amara spoke up.

"So, I'm guessing that you probably want a ride to work huh?" she asked, as you quickly put your head down in embarrassment, blushing to no end.

"Um…yes?" she laughed at this.

"Alright, come on, but first we need to get you into some different clothes though" she then helped you get dress, you know, since your wound had gotten reopened again. Once you were dressed, you guys headed for the bakery.

"Hey Mr. Sanaku" you said upon entering the bakery.

"Oh, hello Kira, you're early. In fact, I wasn't expecting you for at least another 2 hours or so" he said as he brought his head up from sitting stuff on the trays.

"I know, but I just couldn't wait to get to work" you told him as you went around the counter and into the back room to start baking. Mr. Sanaku just stared off at you as you disappeared into the back room, that is until Amara spoke up.

"Um Sir?" Amara started.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked as she looked at him for a moment then spoke.

"I would like it if Kira didn't make any deliveries today" she informed him.

He looked at her a bit confused, then asked, "What do you mean?" She sighed and then looked at him once more.

"You see Sir, she kind of had a little accident last night and really shouldn't be making any deliveries today, even though I know that she would probably go and do it anyway" she told him.

"Accident? What kind of accident?" he asked looking back at her.

"Well Sir, you remember how she had an accident about a month ago?" he nodded his head in remembrance. "Well, it reopened again and that's why I don't want her making any deliveries today" she finished, and waited for him to speak.

"Hm…I see" that was all that he said as he stood there thinking.

"If you want Sir, I'll make the deliveries for you today, and you don't even have to pay me either" she offered to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Just think of it as if Kira were the one delivering them" she said, with a small smile.

"Thank you"

"No problem" and it was at that moment, that you came back out with a tray full of cookies.

"Mr. Sanaku, which one do you want me to put these in?" you asked holding the tray of fresh cookies in your hands, oblivious to their earlier conversation.

"Down there is fine" he said, pointing to the counter on the far right. So, you walked down there and then started loading the cookies into the counter. After that, you went back into the back room and decided to start making some donuts. While you were in there, Mr. Sanaku was giving Amara some of the deliveries for today. "Kira?" Mr. Sanaku's voice came as he called you from the front.

"Yeah?"

"Would you please make a few loafs of cinnamon swirl bread?" he asked as he took care of the front.

"Sure"

"Thank you" with that, you also started on the cinnamon swirl bread. At around ten o'clock, you were about half way done make the majority of things. "Kira, I need to run an errand, do you think that you'll be okay for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" you told him as you whipped your hands off.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes" with that, he left the shop to go do what ever it is. After a while, you heard the bell ring, signaling that someone had entered.

"One moment please!" you called, as you put two things of dough in the oven for bread. You then heard the bell at the desk ring. "I said one moment!" you called once more as you grabbed at hot tray of donuts, and made your way to the front. DING DING. "I said hold o…-" you didn't finish, seeing as you had stopped yourself once you saw who it was. "Mr. Takeno?" you asked as you saw him standing at the front of the counter.

"Hello Kira, nice to see you again" he said greeting you. You nodded your head.

"Um…is there anything I can get for you?" you asked as you set your tray down on the counter top.

"Actually, there is, you see I can't decide what type of donut to get" he said, sounding as though he were completely lost. You laughed at this, although only letting out a little chuckle. This made him look at you.

"It's not that hard, just pick one" you said as you started to put some of them underneath the counter.

"Yes, but what if I don't like what I pick?" he said with a playful smile on his face.

"Well…um…sigh…I really don't know" you said answering his question.

"Well, which do you like, and I'll go with that" he said as he placed his elbows on the counter and looked at you expectantly. You blushed a little, not used to all of this attention that he was giving you.

"Well, I like the apple fritters with caramel glaze" you told him. He had a thoughtful look on his face, then nodded.

"Ok, I'll take two then" he announced happily. This made you laugh on the inside.

"Alright, two apple fritters with caramel glaze coming right up" you said, while grabbing a bag. You picked them up and put them in the bag. "Okay, that will be $1.50" you told him as you folded the bag up for him.

"Do you have change for a 10?" he asked as he pulled out a 10 dollar bill.

"Sure" with that you took the 10 from him and put it in the cash register. You then pulled out a 5, three 1's and two quarters. "Here you go, 8.50's your change" you said, handing him his change and the bag.

"Thank you" he said, you merely nodded as you went to put the rest of the donuts away. "Kira?" You looked up from your spot as you heard him call your name.

"Hm?"

"Do you think that we could talk?" he asked, setting his bag back down onto the counter.

"Um…sure I guess, but you'll have to wait until Mr. Sanaku gets back, which reminds me...where is he anyway?" you said, asking yourself the last part. You got up and went to the back room, coming back out with yet another tray of donuts. "You can sit down at that table over there if you want" you said as you set the tray down and started putting another round of donuts under the counter. He did as you suggested and went and sat down, but he continued to watch you work. After that, you went to go check on the bread, finding that it was done, you took it out and set it aside to cool. It was about 10:30 now, and Mr. Sanaku **still** wasn't back yet. "Where the heck is he, he should have been back by now" you said out loud.

"Why don't you come over here and sit down with me?" you heard Mr. Takeno suggest. Sigh.

"I guess it couldn't hurt" you said to yourself as you walked around the counter to the other side. You then walked over and sat down next to him.

"Kira, about last night…I um, well…" he start, but you stopped him.

"Really, it's alright, you didn't know that something like that would happen. Besides, I really don't remember much of it anyway" you said honestly. He gave you a puzzled look, "Honestly, all that I really remember of us being in the park, is being attacked by that thing and then…nothing" and it was true, that was all that you could remember of the park. You were about ready to say something else, when you heard the bell at the front door sound. "Hello, how may I…" you started to say, turning around, but stopping yourself once you saw who it was.

"Help me?" it was Mitch. You were standing now, and this made you back up a little bit.

"Wha-what do you want?" you asked as you took a few more steps back. He just stood there, a grin plastered on his cocky face.

"I just wanted to see you, is that a crime?" he asked as he stepped forward.

"Yes, it is when you're the one doing it" you told him as he stood only a few feet away. He smirked, but that went away when he saw Mr. Takeno.

"You! What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice raising slightly. Mr. Takeno stood up, and went to stand beside you.

"Well, I wanted a donut, so I decided to check out this lovely little bakery. I just happened to find Kira here, and decided to talk with her, is that a _crime_?" he asked, the last part leaving a grin on his face.

"Why you…" he was about to hit him, when you stepped in front of him.

"Mitch, you lay one hand on him or me, and I'm calling the police. Don't think I won't because if you do then you're seriously mistaken" you said, with a little growl in your voice. He only smirked.

"You wouldn't dare" he said, taunting you as he took a step forward, causing you to take a step back, almost backing into Mr. Takeno. Mr. Takeno set a hand on your shoulder, causing you to look at him before he stepped back in front of you, keeping you away from Mitch.

"I suggest you leave this place…now" his voice holding something strange within it as he stared Mitch down.

"And if I don't…?"

DING DING

The bells on the door sounded, revealing Mr. Sanaku. You let out a sigh of relief, knowing that **now** Mitch would really have to leave. He had a confused look on his face as he turned towards you. "Kira? What's going on here?" you stayed behind Mr. Takeno, pointing at Mitch.

"This **man** will not leave us alone. I've already threatened to called the police, but he won't listen" Mr. Sanaku turned to face Mitch, a stern look on his face.

"I want you out of my shop **now**, before **I** call the police myself" Mitch just let out a growl, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere and left. You let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God…" you looked up at Mr. Takeno for a moment, before watching Mitch wonder off. Mr. Takeno placed his hand on your left shoulder and looked at Mr. Sanaku.

"Excuse me sir, but would you mind if I borrowed Kira for a little while?" he asked and Mr. Sanaku smiled.

"Of course not, borrow her as long as you want, just don't make any trouble" he said, causing you to blush as Mr. Sanaku was trying to embarrass you again.

"Thank you sir, don't worry, she's in good hands." With that, he led you outside, donut bag in hand and walked across the street, you following behind him.

"Are you alright Kira?" he asked as he put his right arm around your shoulders, like he did last night, only this time it wasn't as awkward. You nodded your head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for your help" you said, he then leaned down slightly, causing your cheeks to tingle.

"I've got an idea, why don't we go to the park?" He watched as your body visibly stiffened, allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips, a smile gracing his lips. "Don't worry, I promise nothing is going to attack us this time, alright?" You hesitated for a moment, nodded after a second in agreement.

"Okay, but if something **does** attack us, you're dead" He laughed at your meek attempt of a threat and continued towards the park.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember? Maybe something will turn up" he said, as the two of you came to the entrance of the park.

"I…remember…we were walking like this" you said, laying your head on his shoulder, feeling him relax underneath you. "Your jacket was around me…the cold wind giving me goose bumps…" he chuckled upon hearing you say that, but said nothing of it. You got closer to the spot from the previous night, a shiver running down your spine. "This is where that thing attacked us" you said stopping next to Mr. Takeno, stepping away for a moment to look around. You saw a few different spots of red, leaning down to look at them, finding that it was dry blood; your blood. Your mind flashed to that thing standing behind you, saying something in your ear, pain going through your body. ~_LEAVE HER ALONE~ _it was Mr. Takeno's voice and it rang in your head ~_...got rid of you the first time…STAY AWAY FROM HER…-frozen in place-…share that pain with you…STOP IT…wouldn't want to reveal yourself…orders…Master Z…Kiri Kuri…are you alright Kira?…Kira?~_

"Kira?" he called, you shook your head, clearing your mind.

"…So it wasn't a dream…?" you asked yourself quietly.

"Kira?" he called your name again. You opened your eyes, looking at the man who had saved you, feeling something strange as you looked up at him.

"T-Tigers Eye?" he nodded his head and gave you a nervous smile, just like he did before, when he saved you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So…you…remember now…?" he asked looking down at you, only to receive a nod as you stared back at him.

"So…it really wasn't a dream then…was it?" you asked, now knowing the truth as he shook his head.

"No…I'm afraid not" he looked down slightly ashamed.

"Um…T-Tigers Eye?" you asked, a little unsure, this caused him to look up at you.

"Hm?" he waited for an answer as you stood there infront of him.

"I…um…could I…" you were having trouble getting the words out.

"Yes…what is it?" he asked, gently placing his hand on your shoulder, gesturing for you to continue.

"Um…well…"

"Yes?"

"Could you…um…could I…" This was getting you nowhere. Sigh. "CouldIseewhatyoureallylooklike?" he just looked at you for a moment.

"What?" a confused look on his face, causing you to sigh again and repeat yourself.

"Could I…see what you really look like…?" you asked once more, resulting in a strange look from him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. You nodded your head and looked up at him, hearing him sigh as he stepped back a little bit "…Ok…" with that, a reddish orange cloth was draped in front of him, then rolled back up to reveal someone else. You both stood there for a moment, as he gave you a nervous smile, that is until you slowly walked up to him.

"T-Tigers Eye?" he nodded.

"Yes…it's me…this is what I really look like" he looked the other way. Your hand laid on his face, moving up to his strangely pointed ears or ear rather. He looked at you as your fingertips brushed lightly against it, causing a faint cloud of pink to dot his cheeks. "What are you…" he stopped himself, watching your eyes that were filled was intrigue and amazement, not fear or dread, but actually something of wonder and astonishment. It surprised him really, the thought that you were actually intrigued and amazed by him, he thought that you would have become scared and afraid once he had showed you, but no, it was actually the exact opposite. He watched as you took everything in, eyes still awe filled as you eventually turned back to look at him.

"Exactly…what are you…if you don't mind me asking?" you questioned shyly. He laughed slightly as you stood before him with a question on your face.

"Well…I'm not human if that's what you're asking, but to be honest, I'm not really sure what I am" he admitted. You looked at him as he finished. "So…you're not afraid of me…?" he asked looking down at you as you shook your head no.

"No, no I'm not afraid of you, how could I be?" you asked laughing a little at his question.

"Well…I'm not…human" You just looked at him, his head down slightly, saddened at the truth of what he really was. You slowly placed your hand on his shoulder, a hesitant look on your face as you began, his eyes staring at you.

"To me, it doesn't really matter…if you're human or not…you're still the first person to really treat me properly…like a person…instead of tormenting…" your eyes were a little sad as you said this, his eyes now fully facing you as you continued. "You're the first person…to truly care…and try to be my friend…" a sad smile on your face as you felt like crying, a tear escaping your eye, gently cascading down your cheek. When he saw this, he whipped it away gently.

"Thank you for seeing me that way" he said a smile on his face. Though he turned his head, upon hearing distant footsteps, changing back and stood next to you as you whipped your face.

"KIRA!!!" You knew that voice _anywhere_, Serena. "Kira, there you are, I was looking all over the place!"

**Great…now she's going to be annoying again**

"So, how'd it go?" she asked, not even taking notice to Tigers Eye as he stood behind you. A dangerous aura started surrounding you as she asked this.

"How'd it go…? How'd it go!? You invited Mitch!!! How do you think it went!?" you yelled, furious, now wanting to kill her.

"So? I don't see what the big deal is, it was just a guy" your face went red with anger, you wanted to pounce on her right then and there.

"Are you STUPID or something!?!?!? I HATE THAT GUY!!! He's the one that's always treating me like crap!!!" you screamed at her, Darian and Amara standing behind her.

"See Serena, that's why I was against this whole thing" Darian said as he stood there.

"Opps?" a growl emitted from your throat, a deadly glare on your face as you lunged at Serena.

"I'm gonna kill you!" you yelled, only to have Darian jump in front of her and Tigers Eye and Amara hold you back.

"Kira, stop, please? Besides, you know that Serena never uses her head, I mean she ment well, she just didn't use her head" Darian said, trying to reason with you. You eventually stopped, causing Amara and Tigers Eye to release you.

"Oh, who's he? He's your new boyfriend, isn't he Kira? Oh, I knew it was a good idea!" Serena said as she got all excited, a furious blush making its way to your face.

"N-no, y-you got the wrong idea Serena, h-he's just a friend" you stuttered, completely embarrassed.

"Yeah right. He just happens to be a guy, who just so happens to be your friend, I think that that constitutes as a boyfriend Kira" she said with smug look on her face.

"Ok, three things Serena. 1) Since when in the heck do you use words like 'constitutes'? 2) Like I said, h-he's a good friend, and 3) Darian's a guy who happens to be a friend, but that does make him my boyfriend does it?" you said, now holding a smug look of your own on your face, as you grinned at the now flustered Serena.

"H-HEY!" she shouted, her voice making its way to your ears as you flinched, bringing your hands up to cover them.

"…Ow…" you said, giving her one of those 'would-you-stop-doing-that' looks.

"So, are you going to introduce him to us?" Darian asked as he stood there politely.

"Oh, um…Darian, Serena, Amara, this is Mr. Takeno, Mr. Takeno, these are some of my friends" you said introducing each other, Amara staring at him suspiciously.

"So…you're Mr. Takeno? How exactly did you manage to get away from that monster last night?" she asked, her voice confident as she awaited an answer. You looked at her with a strange look, wondering what she was doing.

"Well…I ran of course" he said, trying to avoid Amara's suspicious stares.

"Alright, I've got one more question. How did you get into her house?"

"Ok, that's enough" you said as you stepped in front of Tigers Eye. Darian and Serena just stood there, clueless as to what was going on here.

"Kira? What's Amara talking about?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Listen, I'm tired, can we just talk about this later?" you plead, just wanting to get out of there.

"No! I want to know" Serena said looking at you expectantly. You shook your head, looking up at Tigers Eye.

"I'm sorry" that was all you said as you ran out of the park, him running after you to make sure that you didn't get hurt.

"…Serena" they whined, seeing as she had messed up once again. You ran home, not knowing what was waiting for you. You opened the door to your home, closing it behind you, locking it as you held your hand to your face.

"Why can't she just leave me alone…" you said to yourself, walking forward, until a hand was placed over your mouth and an arm around your waist.

"Hello, Kira" your eyes went wide and scared, it was Mitch.

"Funny meeting you here…"

"Muhehmmnh" you kicked him with the back of your foot, braking away from him.

"How did you get in here!?" you said angrily as you stared at him.

"Well, through the front door of course" ok, now he was just trying to piss you off.

"I had to find the spare key first though, you know, so that no-one else could get in seeing as _I_ have the old one" he said, presenting both keys to you.

**Crap, I only had one spare key, not including the copy I gave to Amara** that's right, all together, there were only four keys, the one that you had, the spare, the copy which Amara had, and the old one that Mitch now has from when he stole your wallet a month ago.

"Well, it looks like you have nowhere to go now" he said, walking toward you, a grin plastered on his face. Before you could run, he grabbed you by the wrist, the same one that he had bruised and squeezed it.

"Ah!" you cried out trying to pull away.

"Yeah, it hurts doesn't it?" he said, squeezing tighter, making you cry out in pain once more. He then kicked you in the stomach, causing you to fall to the ground. Crouching down, he bent over to meet your face. "_That_ was for yesterday"

**idiot** With that thought, you brought your leg up to kick him in the face, then got up and ran to the closest room there was. That room, just so happened to be your parents old bedroom. You locked it behind you and ran toward the phone –………- "What the?" you looked down at the wall, finding that the cord had been cut. You turned around, as you heard him beating on the door, trying to get in. **crap** you ran to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind you. You pulled out your cell phone, seeing that it was almost dead dialed a number **hopefully it has enough energy before it goes dead**

RING RING RIN-"Hello?"

"Amara, I need help, please it's an emergency and the phones have been cut. Please it's-" with that, your phone went dead as you heard Mitch brake through your parents door.

**With Amara~**

You were walking with Serena and Darian down the street, when your phone rang. "Hello?" you answered.

"Amara, I need help, please it's an emergency and the phones have been cut. Please it's-BEEP BEEP BEEP-" it was Kira, and she showed like she was in trouble. You turned toward Serena and Darian, a serious look on your face "Guys, Kira's in trouble, we have to help" that was all that you said as you started running toward her house, knowing that something wasn't right.

**Back with you~**

"I know you're in here Kira, just come out already" Mitch called, his voice passing threw the bathroom door, causing you to back up. You could hear a faint knocking from outside at the front door.

"Kira! Kira, are you okay in there!?"

"Mmm" you slapped your hands over your mouth.

"Ahhhh…so that's where you're hiding" Mitch said, making his way over to the bathroom door, trying to break it down.

"HELP!!!" you cried out, loud enough for Tigers Eye to hear.

"KIRA!? KIRA! HOLD ON!!!" he yelled.

"You know, he's never going to get in" you ignored Mitch as you made your way to the bathroom window. You started opening it up, causing you to cut your hand in the process. The protective seal had given away years ago and never got fixed.

"Ah" you took a hand towel, and wrapped it around it, and continued to try and open the old window. Mitch was still trying to brake down the door.

**Outside~**

Amara came running down the street with Serena and Darian, spotting 'Mr. Takeno' trying to brake open the door. "KIRA!? KIRA! HOLD ON!!!" he yelled as he continued try to get in.

"What's going on!?" Amara yelled as she stepped beside Mr. Takeno.

"It's Kira, she's in trouble, but the door has been locked" Amara moved him out of the way, sliding her key into the slot and turning it…it won't open. She pushed against the door trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Someone's locked the top…" she looked down, noticing that someone had dug up the spare key from behind the front bushes. "…We have to find another way in" she said, making her way around back, trying to get inside.

**Back with you~**

You finally slid the window open, as you tried to pull yourself up, your other hand getting sliced by the metal. That was something else that should have had guard caps on it. "Ah" you grabbed a bigger towel, setting it on the window, covering up the metal. You then tried pulling yourself up again, pulling yourself out some when you spotted Tigers Eye outside the house near the front (the others were on the other side of the house). "Ti-Takeno!" you called out, catching yourself before saying his real name.

"KIRA!" he yelled sliding down the hill, to where you were at. (the house is built on part of a hill, the right if you're looking straight at it from the front, is a bit steeper than the left side, you and him are on the right side) You pulled yourself out so that you were sitting on the small windowsill. "HELP!" you cried as you heard Mitch brake threw the door.

"Guys, over here!" Tigers Eye yelled, making the other three run over.

"HELP!!!" you yelled as Mitch grabbed your leg, trying to pull you back in, but you kept trying to push away. That was until his hand finally slipped, causing you to fall backwards out the window.

"AH!!!" you screamed as you fell, Tigers Eye and the others running to catch you as you fell closer to the ground. Tigers Eye ran forward a bit faster, jumping and turning around to catch you as he slid on his back.

"Ugh…" Tigers Eye groaned as he lay there on the ground, you in his arms, safely away from Mitch.

"KIRA!" Amara shouted as she ran over to the two of you. You just sat there crying, scared out of your mind. Along with the pain in your bleeding hands, and a new cut on the back of your leg from where Mitch had pulled you off of the towel, slicing it on the metal. You could hear Serena gasp as she saw the blood.

"Kira…you're bleeding, what happened!?" you didn't answer her, you just sat there crying as Tigers Eye held you in his arms.

"Serena, I want you and Takeno to take Kira to the hospital to get those cuts checked out. Darian, you come with me" Amara said, running up the hill to go find Mitch. Serena looked down at you, a worried look on her face while Tigers Eye stood up, carrying you as Serena ran beside him.

"Let's hurry"

* * *

**Ok everyone, there's chapter 7. I hope that everyone enjoyed. Please remember to REVIEW? I really need reviews. Please and thank you. Byebye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon Tigers Eye**

**Chapter 8**

**"Shuichi?"**

"MITCH!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?" Amara yelled out, inside the house with Darian as they looked for him. "I SWEAR MITCH, WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'VE HAD IT!!!" Amara said, yelling again as she checked one of the rooms, Darian checking another. They made sure to check them thoroughly so as not to miss anything. "MITCH!?" she yelled as she continued to check the rooms, coming into the living, she saw the front door wide open, "DANG IT!!!" she yelled, slamming her fist against the wall and running outside and unfortunately, finding nothing. Sigh. "Come on Darian, he's not here anymore. We should go and join Serena. She walked out the door, Darian following behind her and locking the door.

**With you~**

Tigers Eye ran inside the hospital, carrying you in his arms, running to the front desk. "We need a doctor, please?" he cried as you clung to his shirt tightly. The nurse saw you, standing quickly and made her way around.

"Please, follow me" she said, leading them into and empty room, walking over to the phone. "Dr. Kento, room 6, Dr. Kento, room 6" she nurse got a wet wash cloth, and started trying to clean the blood from the cuts. A man in a doctor's coat walked in, making his way towards you guys.

"Ok, what happened?" he asked, taking a look at you.

"She was trying to get away from someone and got cut trying to leave threw the bathroom window" Tigers Eye said, watching you lay there in his arms, crying and clinging to him.

"Could you set her down on the table please?" he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" the doctor gave him a questionable look.

"And why not?" he didn't say anything, just showed him the cut on the upper back of your thigh. "I see…we're going to have to cut her pants" the man said, cutting the left side into shorts and cleaning the cut.

"Ah" you cried out in pain, hiding your head in Tigers Eye's chest as he started to stitch it up. "AH!!!" you cried, gripping his shirt tighter as he pulled his arms around you even more, trying to comfort you.

"It's alright Kira, I've got you" he said as he tried his best to help you. After about a half an hour or so of agonizing pain, they were finished, leaving you to lay there in Tigers Eye's arms. You could hear quiet footsteps approach and a hand being placed on your shoulder, causing you to flinch.

"Kira…?" it was Serena.

"M…!" you were still in pain, though extremely exhausted now.

"Kira…? Kira? Kira…?"

"…" no response. They looked down at you to find that you were fast asleep in your own little world. Tigers Eye let out a sigh as he got up, taking you with him as he stood from the chair. Tigers Eye and Serena exited to met up with Darien and Amara outside, having no clue as far as what to do next.

"So…what now Amara…? I mean she can't go back home…right?" Serena asked as she stood next to Darien now, his hand on top of her shoulder.

"No…she can't. We're going to have to rent a room at a hotel…" she stopped for a moment and turned to Tigers Eye.

"And I'm guessing that it's safe to assume that you're coming too I'd imagine?" she asked, receiving a curt nod.

"Yes…I am. There is no way that I could leave her alone like this right now…not in this state at least" he finished, looking down at you almost the whole time.

"Well, come on then, let's go…she needs her rest right now" Amara said as she walked off by herself, allowing them to follow her, leading the way to somewhere safe.

It didn't take long, before they came across a decent hotel. Amara was confident that Kira would be safe here, or at least she hoped so anyway. Upon stepping inside, they made their way to the front desk, Kira still in Tigers Eye's arms. He seemed to look around for a moment, before Amara decided to speak. "Excuse me Sir?" Amara called, looking at the man behind the desk.

"Oh, yes, how may I help you today?" he asked, smiling at everyone.

"Yes, I'd like to pay for a room if you don't mind?" she asked, hands in her pockets of course.

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid that the only room we have left, has but one bed, I hope that's alright?" he asked, shying away a bit. Amara looked back a Tigers Eye for a moment, before nodding her head.

"Yes, that will be fine" she told him. He smiled.

"Very well, it costs about $20 a night. How long do you wish to stay?" he asked, causing Amara to look back at Tigers Eye.

"How long do you figure Takeno?" she asked. He seemed to think for a moment.

"A week? That should be long enough for her to get her bearings back" he said, turning his gaze down towards you, you were still asleep.

"Here" she said, handing the man her credit card. "They'll be staying for one week" she informed him. He nodded his head, before swiping her card through the machine, then handed it back to her.

"There you go, one week" he said, smiling, before going over to the walk and grabbing the key. He then walked back over, the key hanging between his fingers. "Room 13, floor 2" he said. "Please, enjoy your stay" With that, the group headed upstairs, Tigers Eye still carrying you in his arms. Once the three of them were inside the room though, Amara stopped him.

"I know that you're hiding something 'Takeno', if that really is your _real_ name" she said, eyeing him carefully. At this, Tigers Eye became a bit uneasy. "In fact, do you even _have_ a first name to go with it Takeno?" she asked, eyes glued to him. He nodded his head carefully before speaking.

"Shuichi...my name is Shuichi" he spoke softly, trying no to show his fear, last thing he wanted was to be caught.

"Well _Shuichi_, I'll warn you now...if I find anything and I mean _anything_ that would suggest harm on your part, I'll hunt you down" she spoke in a deadly calm voice. "So if you even _try_ to do any harm to Kira, you'll be dead meat. Like I said, I know that you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is. For Kira's sake...I hope I'm wrong" she said, turning her back and walking towards the door. "I'm giving you this chance to prove yourself _Shuichi_. Watch over her and see that nothing happens to her. In fact, I don't even understand why I'm leaving you alone with her, other than the fact that she's spoken so highly of you" she told him, her eyes brimming with something he could not decipher. "Good day...Shuichi" With that, she left the room, closing it behind her. Tigers Eye let out a sigh of relief, before quickly sitting down on the bed. He had been absolutely certain, that if she hadn't left when she did, he would have no doubt fallen to his knees.

"Man that woman is scary..." he whispered quietly, looking down at you. Moments later, you opened your eyes, staring up at him.

"Tigers Eye?" you murmured, eyes slightly glazed over from pain. He nodded his he.

"Yes, it's me" he said, giving you a small smile. He was so handsome when he smiled, you loved it, it put you at ease. You winced though, causing him to look down at you. Your hands were bleeding again. So carefully, he stood up, taking you with him as he walk to the bathroom. He reached under the sink, pulling out the first aid kit, then walked back into the main room. He took your hands gently in his, carefully wrapping them up. Both of you watched as blood stained the bandages.

"Tigers Eye..." you whimpered.

"Shh...it's alright" he cooed, bringing your hands to his lips, kissing them gently. "See? It's alright" he said, smiling at you.

After a while, Tigers Eye had to stop you from scratching your wounds. Problem was, you couldn't help it, they were just so itchy. "But Tigers Eye" you whined, scratching again before he could stop you.

"No, don't Tigers Eye me. You're going to do some serious damage if you don't stop scratching, now, stop it" he demanded, taking hold of your wrists with his hands. "Now, just lay down before you hurt yourself" he told you, trying to push you back onto the bed, but you wouldn't listen. You struggled against him stubbornly, until he found no other choice, but to keep you still. Before you knew it, he was straddling you, legs on either side of you holding you down. You groaned in annoyance.

"Get off" you whined, struggling against him.

"Now, stop it, before you hurt yourself" he said, holding you still the best that he could. You just wouldn't cooperate with him at all. Soon you started kicking around, much to his dismay. Then, moments later, the door opened revealing Amara.

"What's going on here!?" she yelled. Not paying attention, you accidently kicked Tigers Eyes between the legs, sending in sprawling on the floor in pain.

"Damn...ow" he cried, his voice now a much higher pitch.

"Why you..." Amara started, walking towards him.

"Amara, no!" you shouted, quickly getting off the bed and kneeling beside Tigers Eye.

"Shuichi..." Amara growled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shuichi" you said, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I bet" he sqeaked, hands holding his sensitive private parts as he laid there in a fetal position.

"What's going on here?" Amara asked, glaring at Tigers Eye.

"This is all my fault... He was trying to keep me still so that I wouldn't hurt myself...I was being stubborn. Oh Lord, I'm sorry Shuichi" you cried out, laying your head on his shoulder.

"You mean...he wasn't?" Your face went bright red.

"What? No! Lord in heaven have mercy, no!" you said embarrassed. No, Tigers Eye had NOT been trying to do THAT with you. Heavens no.

"I apologize for assuming such a thing. I'll go get some ice" Amara said, before quickly walking out of the room. It was then that you turned to Tigers Eye.

"Tigers Eye, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kick you there" you stated.

"No...problem" he squeaked through the pain.

"I'm so sorry..." you cried, hugging him too you, pulling him close. After a minute or two, you finally managed to pull him into a sitting position where he could lay against you. You smiled at this, hugging him, your head laying on his shoulder. Soon enough, Amara came back in with a pack of ice, dropping it in his lap. An audible groan could be heard as it hit. "Amara!" you scolded her, rubbing Tigers Eye's arm. "It's okay Ti...Shuichi" you said, quickly correcting yourself. Amara gave you a wary look for a moment though, before turning her gaze on Tigers Eye.

"Sorry..." Amara said, not really meaning it. She knew that he was up to something, so why should she apologize? "Look, I only came back to give her her pajamas, ok?" Amara said, before tossing them onto the bed and walking out.

"Mmm..." Tigers Eye groaned again. "Why don't you...go change" he told you, his voice still a bit on the high side. You nodded you head slowly, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. A minute later, he heard you cry and came rushing into the bathroom. You sat there, top half on, clutching your shoulder with tears in your eyes. "W-what happened?" he asked, kneeling down beside you. You didn't say a word. Carefully, he pulled your top down for you, before pulling your hand away from your shoulder. He moved the shirt a bit to look at it, finding it completely red and bruised. "Oh man...this must have happened earlier" he said quietly to himself. He then looked down at you with a sympathic look, before pulling you to him, hugging you carefully. "Hey, it'll be alright, okay" he said, smiling a bit, before rubbing his thumb against your cheek. You gave a faint nod, resting your head against him. "Come on, lets get you to bed" he said, before picking you up in his arms, and carrying you to the bed. He laid you down, before laying down beside you, staring at you.

"What?" you asked, looking at his as he laid there beside you. He didn't say a word though, just looked at you. At this point, you started feeling self conscious. In reality though, he was merely looking at the bruises that had started showing up on you now. They were on your arms, legs...even your stomach. He had noticed that one in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry for not getting to you sooner..." he whispered, getting up and walking over to the window. He just pulled back the curtain and stared hopelessly.

"Tigers Eye..." you sighed, getting up, slowly walking over to him. "Tigers Eye?" He didn't say a word as you placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to look at you. After a moment, he finally did, looking down at you sadly. "Look...you did the best that you could...ok? I'm...I'm thankful for that" you said quietly, trying not to cry. He seemed to notice then and quickly pulled you to him.

"Hey...don't cry alright? I..I don't wanna see you crying" he told you, pulling your head into his chest. Everyting that was happening, it was starting to scare you. How much you trusted him...a _guy_, you never trusted any guys that you met and yet you were trusting him.

"Why..." you whispered.

"Huh?" he looked down at you curiously.

"Why..." a tear fell from your eye, followed by more of them. He didn't understand what was wrong, but held you nonetheless.

"Come on now Kira" he said, smiling. "It'll be ok, no need for tears"

_Why...why does he seem to have this effect on me? Why is it that I even trust him...I haven't trusted anyone in years_ you thought quietly to yourself. It was like you had told Mitch a few months back, you couldn't trust anyone anymore. Yet here you are, trusting someone again. You sighed quietly, feeling as he tried to whip away your tears. You just stepped away from him, looking down.

"Hey, what's wrong Kira?" he asked, giving you a strange look. You shook your head, running to the bathroom and locking it. Quickly, he was at the door trying to open it. "Kira? Kira open the door? Tell me what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He had absolutely no clue what was wrong, but he wanted to help you. He could hear you crying on the other side of the door. "Kira...y-you're crying..." he whispered. It was true, you _were_ crying. Though it wasn't because you were sad necessarily, but more for the fact of being scared. You were scared of what was going to happen. "Come on Kira...let me in?" he begged, placing his head against the door. After a minute or so, he pulled a screwdriver out of thin air, quickly unlocking the door with it. You gasped in surprise when he opened up the door, quickly covering your face. "Kira..." he breathed out your name, kneeling down in front of you, gripping your shoulders softly. "Now, tell me what's wrong, I mean it" he said, lifting your chin to make you look at him. You just averted your eyes, tears continuing to fall.

"I...I...I'm scared" you confessed.

"Scared? Scared of what?" he asked, confused. At this point, you knew that you could no longer lie to him.

"Of...what's going to happen..."

"What do you mean?" he inquired, trying to figure out the problem.

"I'm scared...of what will happen...as a result of trusting you" His brows furrowed sadly, hurt by your words.

"You don't...trust me?" he asked.

"It..it's not that...it's just..." you looked away. "I've been hurt...so many times..it's hard to trust" you told him. "I haven't...been able to trust anyone for years" you explained. In a way, he seemed to understand you some how, merely pulling you to him.

"Is that all?" he asked, causing you to smack him on the chest, a laugh coming from him. He smiled down at you. "Look, you can trust me, ok? I promise I won't let anything happen to you if I can help it, alright?" he asked, eventually receiving a small nod from you.

* * *

**Ok everyone, there's chapter 8, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll try and get the next one out as soon as possible, but remember, I have a few other stories I'm working on too. Anyway, please REVIEW? I like this story and want to see what others think about it. Well, happy reading. Byebye.**


End file.
